Tombé de rideau
by MissKitty28
Summary: Progressivement, Dean assiste au tombé de rideau du spectacle qu'il a été pour le monde... Prend place dans le 12x19, "The Future", lors de la scène entre Dean et Castiel dans la chambre (Destiel).


Personnages : Dean, Castiel (ce one-shot est très Dean-centric, on plonge surtout dans ses pensées et son point de vue).

Relation : Destiel

Localisation : **12x19, "The Future"**. Je reprends la plupart des dialogues, mais je change le contexte (pas d'histoire de Colt) et je donne une issue différente à la scène.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Dean avait parfois mal au point de sentir qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer.

La vie n'avait jamais été tendre avec lui, mais ces derniers temps, il avait le sentiment que tous ses idéaux se détruisaient à petit feu pour ne laisser place qu'à la personne qu'il redoutait le plus : lui-même.

Il avait toujours eu un rôle à jouer, et ne s'était jamais défini que par cette nécessité.

A l'école, il était le badboy. Ce garçon dur à cuire qu'on ne cherche pas trop à emmerder. Il était cet électron libre au sourire ravageur, qui ne faisait que ce que ses envies lui dictaient. Personne ne comprendrait jamais vraiment sa vie et ce qui faisait ce qu'il était, alors il prenait l'amusement où il le pouvait.

Pour son père, il était le parfait soldat. Il accourrait à chaque mission, obéissait à ses moindres ordres, sans jamais questionner leur légitimité. Il se montrait dur et fort, parce que le monde dans lequel ils évoluaient demandait à ce qu'il le soit. Une admiration envers son paternel qui s'était révélée destructrice et aveuglante, et dont il n'avait réalisé la nature que bien après. Son père lui avait appris à l'aimer, mais ne lui avait jamais appris comment s'aimer lui-même.

Le rôle le plus important qu'il ait eu restait néanmoins celui du grand-frère protecteur pour Sammy. Il savait se montrer rassurant et responsable, parce que lire la peur dans les yeux de son plus jeune frère lui était tout simplement insupportable, et que toute sa vie avait tourné autour de l'objectif de le protéger. Mais quand ses propres cauchemars étaient venus troubler son sommeil d'enfant, personne n'avait été là pour apaiser ses pleurs.

Pendant longtemps, ces rôles lui avaient suffi. Il avait pris pour habitude de ne pas se poser de questions et d'avancer.

Veiller sur Sammy, prendre du bon temps avec les femmes, chasser. Ca avait été son crédo et il s'en était accommodé.

A être ce que les autres avaient besoin qu'il soit, il en avait oublié d'être ce qu'il voulait pour lui-même. Il n'avait de toute façon jamais été vraiment sûr de savoir ce qu'il voulait tirer de la vie, et s'était résigné aux objectifs que les circonstances avaient fixé pour lui, en gardant le plus possible la maîtrise de son libre-arbitre.

Il n'aurait jamais la vie heureuse qu'il aurait peut-être souhaité avoir. Mais au fond, il n'était pas sûr ni de la mériter, ni de savoir la vivre. Le combat contre le surnaturel était dans ses gènes, et d'une manière ou d'une autre, il retomberait toujours dans ce travers. Il chasserait toute sa vie durant et mourrait probablement au combat, sans que personne ne sache jamais vraiment de quels monstres il les aurait protégés.

Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, le bonheur était un sentiment qu'il avait toujours associé au souvenir de sa mère quand il était enfant. A cette manière dont elle lui préparait à manger, dont elle l'enveloppait de sa tendresse et le rassurait face aux difficultés toutes relatives pour le petit garçon qu'il était, lui disant que les anges veillaient sur lui.

La force des choses avait fait que sa définition du bonheur s'était muée en quelque chose de différent, dès lors que la chasse contre les monstres avait pris une place confortable dans leurs vies et qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés à deux, seuls contre le monde, avec Sam. De toute la violence et la douleur dont ils étaient témoins, il demeurait ces courts instants lors desquels ils profitaient d'une quiétude sereine, avec la rassurante pensée qu'ils s'avaient l'un l'autre.

Il n'arrivait aujourd'hui plus à se raccrocher à ces souvenirs. Se remémorer les moments partagés avec sa mère ne le réconfortaient plus. Depuis le retour de Mary, de nouvelles émotions liées à elle étaient nées, emportant les anciennes sur leur passage, et elles ne s'étaient pas avérées exactement positives. Elle tombait peu à peu du piédestal, probablement injuste, sur lequel il l'avait placée, laissant place à une déception amère.

Le petit-garçon qu'il était ne pouvait plus être un refuge face à la difficulté de ce monde.

Sam, il apprenait à le laisser partir et à respecter qu'il ait sa vie et ses choix.

Et son père n'était plus là pour lui imposer le rôle du soldat insensible.

Progressivement, Dean avait le sentiment d'assister au tombé de rideau du spectacle qu'il avait été pour le monde, pour ne laisser place qu'à ce qu'il était. C'était probablement le sentiment le plus désemparant qu'il ait ressenti de sa longue vie.

Une vie qui l'avait laissé émotionnellement épuisé.

Epuisé d'être en colère, épuisé de ne pas se sentir exister.

Cass se tenait à côté de lui, son regard contenant une multitude de questions silencieuses.

Cass… Comment définir Cass ?

Il se revoyait encore enfant, emmitouflé dans ses couvertures, sa mère finissant de le border, et lui disant qu'il n'aurait jamais à s'inquiéter car les anges veillaient sur lui. Il n'avait jamais réalisé combien elle disait vrai. Elle ne le savait probablement pas elle-même.

Voilà le truc. Il n'avait jamais eu de rôle à jouer avec Cass. Il était la première personne qui avait placé une foi indéfectible en lui, malgré toute la haine qu'il éprouvait pour lui-même. Il était la première personne qui lui avait fait sentir qu'il méritait d'être sauvé.

Les mots ne franchiraient jamais ses lèvres, mais il se souvenait encore de l'état dans lequel il l'avait trouvé quand il était venu le chercher en Enfer, même si le temps avait rendu trouble la plupart de ses souvenirs. Désespéré, déshumanisé, torturant des âmes. La culpabilité et la honte le poursuivaient encore pour les actions qu'il y avait commises.

Mais Cass n'avait eu qu'une fois renouvelée en lui, depuis toutes ces années. Et Dean le lui avait bien rendu. Il n'avait jamais été du genre à prier. Mais les nombres de fois où il avait prié Cass ne se comptaient même plus.

Il était la première personne sur qui Dean s'était permis de se reposer. Pour veiller sur Sam. Pour lui permettre d'être lui-même, même dans ce qu'il estimait être les pires aspects de sa personne. Une personne aussi essentiellement bonne et altruiste, qui avait vu le fond de ce qu'il était et ne l'avait jamais abandonné, parfois au péril de sa vie. Quand la marque de Caïn l'avait transformé en monstre sanguinaire, Cass lui avait rappelé que même avec le monde à feu et à sang par sa faute, il continuerait de se tenir à ses côtés et ne cesserait jamais de vouloir le sauver.

Dean n'avait jamais réellement pris le temps de s'arrêter sur ses sentiments et la manière dont il vivait sa relation à Cass. Ils avaient traversé tellement de choses ensemble, et la seule chose qu'il savait, c'était qu'il l'avait définitivement dans la peau. Il se rendait bien compte que son équilibre émotionnel était, depuis qu'il était entré dans sa vie, très lié à sa présence ou son absence. Les nombres de fois où il avait perdu le sommeil parce que Cass était en danger ou qu'il ne donnait pas de nouvelles, ne se comptaient plus non plus. Mais en bon soldat qu'il avait appris à être, une fois les problèmes passés, il se résolvait à avancer sans s'y attarder.

Depuis quelques années, il sentait ce masque glisser peu à peu. Parfois de manière imperceptible et discrète. Il y avait des sentiments et des relations qu'il découvrait vouloir expérimenter différemment, sans jamais avoir le courage de pousser plus loin la réflexion sur le sens dans lequel il aimerait les expérimenter.

Admettre qu'on aime les séries à l'eau de rose était quand même plus simple qu'admettre qu'on était tombé amoureux de son meilleur ami.

Voilà l'autre truc. Castiel pouvait être infiniment troublant dans ses attitudes et réactions. Un ange en décalage avec le monde qui l'entoure, découvrant peu à peu les composantes de l'existence humaine, s'interrogeant parfois sur l'utilité de certaines, s'émerveillant parfois sur d'autres. Il se fondait parmi les humains, mais ponctuellement, leur rappelait par ses attitudes qu'il apprenait encore à comprendre leurs codes. Si ces décalages avaient longtemps fait sourire Dean, il était d'autres situations où ils devenaient frustrants.

« Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? » demanda Cass troublé par le silence qui se prolongeait, la cassette trônant sur le bureau où il venait de la déposer.

Dean s'en empara à son tour, tout en gardant le regard fixé sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Une manière pour lui de garder une distance et de ne pas montrer ses blessures. « C'était un cadeau. » Il tendit le bras pour que Castiel la reprenne. « Ca ne se rend pas… »

« Oh… » laissa échapper l'ange, la posture maladroite. Il reprit la cassette qui contenait une compilation des chansons préférées de Dean du groupe Led Zeppelin. Groupe grâce auquel ses parents s'étaient mis ensemble, fût un temps. Cass la tritura nerveusement entre ses mains, embarrassé, cherchant quelque chose à dire.

« Ne disparais plus jamais sans explications, Cass… » déclara finalement Dean en secouant la tête de droite à gauche, les yeux mi-clots. « Combien de fois je dois te le dire ? On est une famille, tu… » Il poussa un soupir. « Tu ne peux pas disparaître comme ça. »

« Je suis désolé, » répondit-il d'une voix profonde. « Je ne voulais pas te causer de souci… J'ai juste… Je voulais t'épargner. »

Dean eut un sourire rieur, entamant un mouvement pour se lever de sa chaise. « M'épargner ? Ouais, bien sûr… J'ai 38 ans de vie merdique derrière moi, et tu choisis soudain de jouer les babysitters ? On est mieux ensemble que chacun de notre côté, c'est aussi ça la famille, si t'es dans la merde, on est tous dans la merde… »

Cas leva légèrement les yeux au ciel, et finit par dire d'une voix en demi-teinte : « J'ai été une succession d'échecs dernièrement, Dean. J'ai échoué à vous retrouver quand vous avez été arrêtés. J'ai échoué à retrouver Kelly quand elle m'a échappé. J'avais besoin de revenir vers toi avec une réussite, » admit-il finalement.

« Tu nous as aussi sauvé les fesses en tuant Billy, et des conséquences cosmiques se baladent sur ta tête comme une épée de Damoclès… » rétorqua Dean.

« Il y a aussi des choses que j'ai besoin de faire pour moi-même. Cette mission, c'était la mienne. »

Dean sentit que le rouge lui montait aux joues.

« Alors dans ce cas, décroche au moins ton putain de téléphone et tiens-nous au courant de ce qu'il en est. »

Cass redressa légèrement sa posture et le regarda avec défiance.

« Tu sais quoi ? » reprit Dean en lui tournant le dos. « J'ai l'impression que quoique je dise, je n'arriverai jamais à te faire comprendre à quel point ça nous inquiète quand tu nous laisses sur du silence-radio pendant des semaines. »

« 'Nous' ? » finit par dire Castiel à deux doigts de lui-même s'emporter. « Parce que tu es le seul que je vois s'énerver à chaque fois. »

Dean s'était remis face à lui et s'approcha d'un pas vif. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? »

L'ambiance était électrique, et il se rendit compte qu'il s'était un peu trop rapproché, au point où le fameux espace personnel -dont ils avaient si longtemps parlé par le passé- n'était plus respecté. Son coeur s'était soudain mis à battre la chamade et il ne comprit pourquoi que lorsqu'une pensée, furtive, traversa son esprit.

Mais plus les secondes passaient, plus la furtivité de cette pensée se transformait en envie profonde, et finissait par s'ancrer en lui. Le silence dans la pièce était total, mais un léger tambour retentissait à l'intérieur de ses oreilles, seul témoin de sa nervosité, et Cass le regardait avec une telle innocence… Les deux verres de Whisky bus un peu plus tôt, dont le vestige trônait sur le bureau, aidèrent considérablement son courage, et n'écoutant que son envie, il s'approcha un peu plus, posant une main contre le bras de l'ange, auquel celui-ci répondit inconsciemment par un nouveau rapprochement. Quand le visage de Dean entama un mouvement en avant, Cass resta complètement figé, aussi surpris que Dean l'était par ce qu'il était en train de faire. Mais considérant son inclinaison et la manière dont les yeux de Cass parcourait son visage, Dean fut encouragé à poursuivre sur sa lancée.

Son approche était extrêmement incertaine. Il avait pourtant fait ça des milliers de fois, avec des dizaines de femmes différentes. Mais rien de comparable jusque là.

Il effleura seulement ses lèvres d'abord, s'assurant que Cass ne souhaitait pas reculer, et le frisson inattendu qui le parcourut à ce contact intime lui fit réaliser que c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait.

Quand leurs lèvres entrèrent finalement en contact, le baiser commença d'abord de manière timide. Puis, trouvant un certain rythme, ils finirent par l'approfondir, Cass attirant vers lui le Winchester avec une main le long du côté droit de sa nuque.

Dean ne s'attendait pas à ce que les choses deviennent aussi sérieuses. Il n'était même pas sûr de savoir ce qu'il faisait. Mais il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière.

Il était à cet instant imperméable à toutes les questions que son esprit se posaient. La seule chose qu'il savait était qu'il se sentait bien. Comme ça lui était rarement arrivé.

Pas de rôle. Pas de faux-semblant.

Tombé de rideau.

Il était lui.

 **FIN**


End file.
